It will be recognized that the prior art has disclosed numerous hand tools and methods for cleaning, polishing, and buffing household and similar surfaces. Most basically, for example, sponges with smooth and abrasive surfaces have been taught where a user can clean, polish, and buff a surface with sheer elbow grease. However, such methods and devices are cumbersome and often of limited effectiveness.
Motorized handheld cleaning tools are also disclosed by the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,707,674 to Schonewille et al. discloses a motorized handheld scrubbing tool. There, the scrubbing tool has a housing with a battery-powered motor that drives an output shaft. The output shaft in turn propels a cleaning attachment. The Schonewille et al. patent further includes a liquid delivery system that is quite complicated in structure and function with piston and valve assemblies and a pressurized reservoir for dispensing liquid household cleaners. In a similar vein, U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,625 to Siman teaches a motorized scrubbing machine that seeks to reduce the effort required for cleaning by use of rotating pads or brushes. Under the Siman invention, water and detergent can be supplied from a pipe inlet to pass through the pads for cleaning and rinsing.
These and further inventions have contributed usefully to the state of the art. However, it will be recognized that they are complex in construction and function. Moreover, these and similar cleaning tools are limited in their functionality and adaptability.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, the present inventor has appreciated that there is a recognized need for an improved motorized tool that can permit scrubbing, buffing, and polishing to be carried out efficiently and effectively in varied applications and in relation to multiple different surfaces and difficult to reach locations through tool adaptability and improved functionality, all with reduced manual effort by the user.